


Pastel de Queso

by grmtveggie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Asexual Character, Friendship, Other, powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grmtveggie/pseuds/grmtveggie
Summary: A veces, llegas a ser el héroe de una gran aventura.A veces, solo eres el personaje secundario.





	Pastel de Queso

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti-

Vuelven a repetir la misma canción una y otra vez frente al niño frente a mí y su cara confundida me da algo de felicidad, pobre. 

El niño, cómo sea que se llame, me mira y parece querer reírse ante mi cara de estúpido. Adelante, cobarde, no te ves mejor que yo con ese ridículo sombrero.

No lo conozco a él ni él a mí pero no me cae, y tampoco me cae este lugar o esta gente, específicamente porque no los conozco y tengo mis dudas sobre qué hago aquí.

Desperté en el sofá de esta casa, fui forzado a vestirme apropiadamente y participar en este cumpleaños pues era muy tarde para echarme, mejor dicho, traté de irme por la puerta de atrás y al verme pensaron que era algún pariente lejano invitado por algún pariente de ellos y "mientras más gente, mejor". No pude ni puedo expresar mis quejas y de que no soy ningún pariente pero tampoco parecen querer escucharme, y no me gusta tanto el drama como para irme en el medio de todo esto.

Es mi nueva familia, supongo.

Hay pastel y eso es lo que importa, cuando todos terminen de cantar esta estupidez podré irme y ya, encontrar alguna casa en la que entrar cuando me olvidé las llaves de la mía, dormir en su sofá y rezar para que esto no vuelva a pasar. Miró al reloj y aparentemente no quiere acabar mi sufrimiento.

Dejan de cantar y le agradezco a todos los existentes dioses en este planeta, mundo, tierra o cómo sea y me siento a comer el pastel. No está tan mal, la señora al lado mío me ofrece galletas cada que puede y el resto solo me ignora, lo cual es como mi vida diaria pero con galletas y creo poder aprender a vivir en esta vida falsa.

Lástima que salió mal en como, las últimas 32 veces que traté de meterme en otras vidas.

La 33 es la vencida, se dice.

Los niños salen a jugar al patio y quiero unirme pero creo que pareceré pedófilo y para mejorar las cosas todos los niños parecen preferir comer sus vegetales antes de pasar tiempo conmigo, bien.

Los demás parecen estar demasiado concentrados hablando y contando lo que harán el fin de semana y tomó esto como mi oportunidad para irme, trepando por los árboles de atrás. Probablemente la mayor cantidad de drama que haya vivido.

O eso pensaba hasta que me caí de cara y caí inconsciente.


End file.
